Poppy (MySims Apartment Life DS)
Poppy appears in MySims Apartment Life (DS) as one of the possible gardeners you can move-in. She is very cute and compares flowers to just about everything. Her apartment is right next to the door in the Average Apartments floor, but is often seen on the Service Apartments floor. Profile *'Bio:' Poppy thinks flowers are totally, awesomely cute. Gardening outside and playing with her sister, Violet, are like- Poppy's favorite things ever. She really loves flowers and other plants. And stickers and rainbows. Oh, and don't forget animals! *'Interests:' Gardening, Playing Games, Animals *'Little Known Fact:' Poppy hasn't seen her sister ever since she moved to Name. She's too afraid of the floor Violet is on, man! Quotes (Not Cut Scene Quotes) Hotel Introduction *Hey there! I'm Poppy! Like gardening? I love 'em! They are greater than playing with stickers, man! Reject Move-In *Huh... you know, gardening is much like moving people in. When you don't move some one in, you don't plant them. And I'm totally okay with you not planting me. I'll find some other garden. So... bye, Name! Accept Move-In *WHEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! Once You Show Her Her Apartment *This is great! It reminds me of Cutopia! Just- way more dirtier and uglier... Don't worry, we can fix this place right-up! Elevator Level 1 *I love cute things, but I like tough stuff, too. Like doggies and puzzles, man! Elevator Level 2 *Hi! Come in and "stamen" a while! Haha! Hee! I made a funny joke! YAY! Elevator Level 3 *Which tough thing do you like better? Doggies or puzzles? I like flowers! Elevator Level 4 *I heard the Nature Apartments are all about nature! Sounds like my kinda place, man! Elevator Level 5 *The basement is really scary, man! Scarier than that time a Venus Fly tried to eat me! What? There's Venus Fly Traps Down there?! Elevator Level 6 *I used to have a cute lil' hat, but it blew away in the wind! Similar to that time when my other cute lil' hat blew away in the wind! Elevator Level 7 *Life is much like flowers. You plant them, they reproduce, and they die. Then the cycle keeps on going, man! And along the way, everybody has fun! YAY! Well- except for the whole dying part... Elevator Level 8 *Is it really really cold in the Frozen Apartments? Brrr, I better harvest the plants up there! Elevator Level 9 *Lala laaa la la laaa...gardeners are so great! *shy* Oh- hey there, Name! Uh... did you like my singing voice? Tasks EXTREME HOUSE REDECORATIN'! *'Description:' My house is sorta ugly, Name! I would like it all fixed up, please! *'Requirements:' Build At Least 3 Lord of the Garden Items *'Reward:' Sink - Lord of the Feelings Blueprint, Toilet - Lord of the Feelings Blueprint, Bath/Shower - Lord of the Feelings Blueprint *'Hint:' I really like cornbread, because honey goes great on cornbread and bees make honey and FLOWERS really like BEES! *'Thanking Dialogue:' Flowers are great friends of bees. I'' can be the flower and ''you can be the bee! Or, maybe Roxie could be the bee. Since, she's like- a bee already. This One CAN'T Blow Away! *'Description:' My hair told me it was feeling un-safe, man! Can you get me a cute lil' hat for my poor strands of hair? *'Requirements:' Customize a Hat with 6 Poppy Essences *'Reward:' New Hair-Styles *'Hint:' Person Name already has some hats I think. You just need to color them in to match my "flower child" style! *'Thanking Dialogue:' Yay! How'd you know rainbow was my favorite color? Do you stalk me... or did Violet tell you? And one more thing... *'Description:' My apartment is amazing, man. Can I just have a cute lil' animal running around it please? *'Requirements:' Move-In A Dog *'Reward:' New Pet Outfits *'Hint:' Violet already has a cat, so can I have a dog please? *'Thanking Dialogue:' DOGGIES!!!}} Category:Character Tabs Category:MSAL Gardeners